Upside Down and Inside Out
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: Chandler battles with himself after his break up with Janice S3
1. Chapter 1

Upside Down and Inside Out

Okay, new fic from me, no idea where this is going, no idea of plot, just had 1 thought and that inspired me enough so see where my fingers would lead me.

Set in Season 3, Chandler and Janice have just broken up. Episode wise this is set after TOW the Giant Poking Device but before TOW all the Football.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 day.

1 day was all it took.

Yesterday perfection, today disaster, tomorrow…. He didn't know.

He actually lost her and he couldn't believe it, all those on-off times it never worked but when he decided to give everything, to put aside his fears, to open up to her his life ends up upside down and inside out.

He lay on his bed, battling the emotions running through his brain; emotions that he had spent so long fighting that he didn't know how to deal with them. It may sound overdramatic to your average emotionally stable person but he actually wanted to die just to stop the pain.

Why? He thought, why did he let her choose her ex over him? Actually if he was asking pointless questions then why did he not make it work before she got married and had a child!

It was him, he concluded, it was his fault he was alone, he tried to make it work but…

But what?

Chandler didn't know and for the first time in his life he didn't know anything. He couldn't think, all he could do was try and nurse his broken heart.

Knock, knock.

Chandler sat up. "Yeah". He said softly.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Joey asked concerned.

"Fine." Chandler replied, lying back down and turning away from the door.

"Dude you need to get out of this room! It's been 3 days since you guys broke up." Joey insisted.

3 days? Huh, he thought it was yesterday. Like time was important anymore, neither were holiday's, birthday's etc. He was stuck deep in thought when Joey put his hand on Chandler's shoulder and startled him.

"Chan, did you hear me?"

"No, what Joey?" Chandler harshly replied.

"Get out of the room!" Joey nearly shouted, "come and watch TV with me, eat pizza, cry if you want to but get out of the room!"

"No!" Chandler said defiantly "Leave me alone Joey."

Joey's voice softened, "buddy I'm worried about you, I've never seen you like this before after a break up! And come on, it was Janice, you've broken up with her plenty before." Joey tried to reason with Chandler but that just got Chandler even madder.

"Fuck off Joey; you have NO idea now get OUT!" Chandler practically screamed.

Joey looked hurt as he backed out the door in silence, Chandler sighed, he didn't want to hurt Joey but he didn't have a clue how he was feeling.

No one did and therefore as well as his life turning upside down and inside out he was completely and utterly alone.

He looked at the ceiling in his bedroom, why, WHY, WHY! His brain screamed at him. He suddenly stood up and started to trash his bedroom, he blocked the door with his dresser so Joey couldn't come in and just kept punching furniture until his hands bleed.

He had had enough…

TO BE CONTINUED DEPENDING ON INTEREST….


	2. Chapter 2

Upside Down and Inside Out

Just to clarify, this fic is centred around Chandler's lack of self-esteem. At the time, in season 3, I believed that Chandler was really in love with Janice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey heard the noises coming from Chandler's room; he stood up from his barcalounger and walked over to Chandler's door.

"Buddy you ok in there?"

Silence.

Joey knocked again, getting more concerned.

"Chandler if you don't answer me I'm coming in." He tried the door but it wouldn't budge, there was something in front of it.

"Chandler stop being stubborn and open the damn door!" Joey said loudly.

Still silence.

"Chan please!" He begged, "if you don't open the door I'm going to break it down!" He was getting really worried.

Meanwhile Chandler sat on the floor in his room, he had demolished everything, and he was shaking and crying. His hands were bleeding from using them to rip apart his furniture. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, he was embarrassed, he had just lost it!

Realising that he had no choice he slowing stood up and pushed his dresser away from the door.

Outside Joey heard movement, which was a relief; he was beginning to think Chandler had done something stupid. Suddenly the door slowly opened and Joey's worry came flooding back.

He looked terrible.

He had dark shadows circling his eyes, like he hasn't slept in days, he had a stubble around his chin where he hadn't shaved, and he had lost weight. But what concerned Joey was the dull lifeless look in his normally bright blue eyes.

"Oh Chan." Joey said as he pulled him in a hug.

"I feel so lost." Chandler mumbled in Joey's shoulders.

Joey pulled back and looked in straight in the eyes, "you will get through this, I promise." Chandler nodded, finally realising that he needed help through this.

Joey smiled slightly but his smile dropped when he saw Chandler's bloody hands.

"Oh my god!" He said grabbing Chandler's wrist. "What did you do?"

Chandler, feeling embarrassed, pulled his hand back.

"Nothing, just kinda got in an argument with my room."

"What?" Joey said confused, he looked past Chandler into his room and he finally understood.

It was demolished, not just furniture pushed over, Chandler, obviously very upset at the time, had actually pulled some of his furniture apart.

Joey sighed. "Come on buddy; let's get Mon to have a look at it ok?"

Chandler nodded slightly and with his head down he shuffled behind Joey and walked the short distance to the girls' apartment across the hall.

When they arrived the girls' and Ross were there.

"Man, are you ok?" Ross said concerned, "we haven't seen you for a few days."

Chandler just shrugged and dropped to the couch, hiding his hands in his sleeves.

"Mon do you have anything to fix Chandler's hands with?" Joey asked.

"Huh? What's wrong with his hands?"

"I lost my temper." Chandler said quietly, finally revealing his hands to the group.

"Oh my god Chandler!" Monica said, rushing to the bathroom to get supplies.

Joey sat down next the Chandler and put his arm around his shoulder and Monica dropped loads of supplies on the coffee table.

"Give me your hands sweetie." Monica said gently, she sighed, the cuts weren't deep, there were just loads of them.

Monica inwardly sighed, how did she let him do this to himself again; she knew she should have kept an eye on him after he broke up with Janice.

The memories of 4 years ago came flooding back…

TO BE CONTINUED DEPENDING ON INTEREST…

AN: dum dum DUM! Well I decided I needed a twist somewhere, Chandler getting depressed over Janice will only last so long, I mean it's JANICE! Soooo I got a bit of a idea now, so lets see where it goes!


End file.
